falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria-Arcane Division
Arcane Division Read at Fimfiction is by ReifuTD A series of semilinear anthology stories focusing on a set group of characters ment to feature things Presentedin the My Little Pony comic by IDW publishing and Fallout: Equestria- Silent Ponyville by ReifuTD as well as other MLP media as part world build exercise. Setting See Fallout Equestria 2.0 Timeline Mostly set within five years give or take of the Fallout: Equestria’s epilogue and fallows the narrative of a hand full of character who is working under a New Canterlot Republic government investigative agency called Arcane Division. Arcane Division was formed due to the high amount of strange monsters and fringe science events across the former Equestrian Wasteland. The NCR put together teams to travel across the lands to seek out and investigate these phenomenon. Characters Taken from here Main Character Concepts Melissa Featherborn: Is named after Marissa Faireborn a character from the Transformers series. I changed the first name to Melissa because I thought the name looked better and I like working with a bee themed name fit a griffon better then a name meaning sea lady. The symbiotic relationship between Convoy and Melissa mirrors the symbiotic relationship of Convoy and Marissa from the Transformers series Kiss Players. When compared to her sisters Vespa and Deseret, Melissa she’s the youngest and represents the average personality (For a griffon). Convoy: Convoy is the Japanese name of Optimus Prime. Find it a lot easier to use the name then Optimus Prime. Also this version was inspired by Transformers series Kiss Players witch never came the west so he’s only call Convoy. I put him into Arcane Division because he makes a cameo in the IDW MLP comic. Vespa Featherborn: Her name meaning “wasp” A dark colored griffon and the oldest of the Featherborn sisters. She represents the jerkish, brutish beast like nature of griffons. Deseret Featherborn: Her name meaning “Honey Bee”. A cream colored griffon and the middle of the Featherborn sisters. She represents feminine grace, focusing on female aspects rather than her griffon ones. The character acts as the Velvet Remedy of the sister’s trope. Max (Mad Max): '''Real name Maximum Drive. Based off of Mad Max from the Mad Max movies. He’s suppose to represents someone regaining their humanity or equinity. Max was a former Steel Ranger with a violent streak turn Raider. After blow to the head his personality change making him want to be a better pony. He’s is also the teams Pipbuck wearing pony. '''Troja: A telepath unicorn named after Star Trek telepath Deanna Troi and Trojan Horse. A lot of Star Trek series has a character trying to be human like or dealing with their human side. Troja represents that in the form a mutated alicorn trying to become a normal pony again. Sioux Falls: Named after a city in South Dakota. She is a former low ranking member of Enclave, she quite after her fiance was killed by an escaping from Enclave genetic experiment. The monster escapes out into the former wasteland. Sioux Falls devotes her life to hunting the thing down. In her research she discovers that her and the creature for some strange unknown reason has a high content of Discord matter. She uses this Discord matter means to track the creature. Ginger Roots: She represents a Stable pony. Ginger Roots has a Pipbuck but is a non combat character. The pony was made a unicorn to allow storytelling through memory orbs. Being a historian pony she would have a reason to seek out memory orbs and view them. She even knows a magic spell that allows her to view past without a memory orb. But this spell is only useable under a set of conditions. Megan Willaims: Named a character who was the main protagonist from the G1 MLP TV series. At this moment I’m playing it as only human and that no pony knows to identify her as such. She’s 24 and been in Equestria since the age of 12. In her early years living in the wasteland she was enslave. At some point she become free and learns the art of combat and killing. Despite her larger size when compared to the avenge pony due to her human flexibility, Megan like sneak around like Sam Fisher when killing her targets putting fear in the ponies who would want to harm others. Category:Fallout: Equestria-Arcane Division Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories